Finding The Light
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Dia hanya bisa melihatmu bersinar dari jauh. Walaupun hanya mendapatkan berkas-berkas sinarnya, dia sudah merasa bersyukur. bolehkan dia berharap sejenak untuk bisa menggapai dirimu? AN : chara x reader. Pair : Kuroko T. x Reader & Akashi S. x Reader.


**Finding The Light  
**

 **KnB**

 **Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader & Akashi Seijuro x Reader**

 **Rated : T**

 **Main Chara : Reader, Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya & GoM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" _Bisakah... kita selalu seperti ini? Aku ingin kau bisa menjadi cahayaku... Walaupun aku yang menjadi bayanganya, aku tidak keberatan. Meskipun keduanya berbeda, tapi mereka tetap saling mendampingi..."_**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya_**

.

.

Di tengah lapangan basket berukuran panjang dua puluh delapan koma lima, dan lebar lima belas meter, kamu dengan _jersey_ bernomor punggung tiga sedang menunggu bola yang akan di lesatkan oleh kawan satu tim ke arahmu.

"(Y/N)- _chan_ terima ini!"

Serunya sambil mengoper bola padamu. Jarak antara kamu dan gadis itu tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga kamu mudah menangkap bola itu.

"Serahkan padaku!" Katamu menyahut dengan pasti. Kamu yang sudah menerima bola pun langsung mengangkat tubuhmu tinggi-tinggi untuk bisa melakukan tembakan tiga poin yang akan menambah selisih nilai yang tidak terlalu jauh.

' _(Y/N)... kau harus bisa!'_

Dengan semua keyakinanmu, kamu menembak bola itu dengan tepat sasaran. Bola oranye itu tepat masuk dan jatuh di dalam keranjang musuh. Dan angka pun berubah menjadi 230 untuk SMP lawan tandingmu, dan 240 untuk SMP Teiko.

Suara riuh penuh sorak pun bergaung di dalam stadion arena kamu bertanding saat ini. Wajah-wajah gembira dari pihak SMP Teiko kembali muncul setelah tadi sempat mengalami ketegangan karena SMP lawanmu itu nilai poinnya tidak jauh mengekorimu dari belakang.

Kamu merupakan bintang di lapangan sana. Begitu cantik, dan bersinar.

Tapi entah kenapa bintang sepertimu mudah sekali digapai oleh orang-orang itu. Mereka mengusap-usap kepalamu. Mereka memelukmu. Mereka melakukan hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh orang itu.

Walaupun dia sadar bahwa kamu adalah seorang _bintang_ dengan cahaya yang berkilauan, membuat seseorang yang selalu menyembunyikan dirinya dari balik bayangan gelap, ingin menengok sekedar untuk melihat dirimu.

Dia selalu mematrikan sepasang iris _baby blue_ miliknya kepadamu. Dia tahu diri. Orang hina sepertinya tidak pantas untuk menggapai seseorang sepertimu. Tapi, walaupun begitu, hanya untuk melihatmu bercahaya tidak masalah 'kan?

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan.

Ibarat seorang Cinderella yang berdansa di lantai dansa, kamu menari dengan anggunnya mengikuti irama musik. Itulah imajinasinya kepadamu. Walaupun dalam kenyataannya sendiri, kamu berpeluh keringat sedang berlari-larian mengikuti kecepatan gerak musuh. Lagi, dalam bayangannya, kamu memijakkan kakimu yang beralas sepatu kaca langkah perlangkah. Membuat pola yang indah melewati putri-putri lain yang juga bersaing saling menunjukkan kehebatannya.

Kamu begitu menikmatinya.

Setiap detik yang kamu lalui dalam _pertarungan_ ini.

Laksana musik, orang-orang yang bersorak untukmu semakin banyak untuk menambah gairahmu untuk menari. Tidak ada lagi ada tempo yang lambat, kini kamu telah menyesuaikan langkahmu dengan irama musik yang terdengar di telingamu.

Di deret bangku penonton, mereka sibuk membicarakanmu.

Seorang penonton takjub akan kemampuanmu bisa melewati seorang _center_ yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu. "Whoa! Gila! Gadis itu bisa melewati _center_ SMP Touho!"

"Astaga, padahal gadis itu dikenal sebagai _center_ terbaik tahun lalu!" Ungkap yang lain lagi.

Telinga pemuda bersurai sama dengan iris matanya itu tidak melepas konsentrasinya darimu. "(Y/N)- _san_..."

"(Y/N)- _chan_ pass kepadaku!" Perintah _center_ -mu kepadamu yang saat ini menggiring bola.

Kamu dan _center_ -mu sudah berada di daerah musuh. Kamu harus mengamati gerakan cepat dan agresif dari SMP Touho. Saat mereka menghadangmu, kamu bisa melihat _center_ SMP Teiko sedang berada di belakangnya. Menganalisis sejenak, kamu melakukan gerakan menipu untuk bisa memberikan bola itu pada kawanmu.

Dalam sekejap mata, musuh pun terkecoh dan kamu bisa mengantarkan bola itu kepadanya untuk melakukan tembakan dengan selamat. "Tembak (YF/N)- _chan_!" Teriakmu dengan kencang.

Temanmu meloncat di samping ring, namun usahanya gagal untuk melakukan tembakan jarak dekat karena tangan musuh dapat menghalang bolanya, walaupun tidak sampai menangkapnya.

"Sial!" Umpatnya kepada bola yang jatuh keluar dari ring. "(Y/N)- _chan_ bolanya!" _Center_ merangkap kapten itu memerintahkanmu.

Berkat tubuhmu yang lebih mungil, kamu dapat dengan cepat melesat menyelinap di antara Titan-titan Kolosal itu untuk mencuri bola yang gagal ditembakkan oleh temanmu.

Lima detik terakhir, kamu melakukan lompatan tertinggimu untuk bisa melakukan _rebound_ setelah berhasil mengecoh si _center_ SMP Touho dengan bantuan temanmu. Kamu hanya bisa berdoa setelah melepaskan tembakan dari tanganmu untuk menambah poin.

' _Bola... seandainya kau tidak berhasil masuk, setelah pulang ini aku berjanji akan mengempesimu...'_

Bruk!

Papan angka pun kembali berubah, 230 untuk SMP Touho, dan 241 untuk SMP Teiko.

Suara peluit pertandingan berakhir pun berbunyi. Semua penonton bersorak-sorai dengan kemenangan SMP Teiko. Pemuda yang sedari tadi berharap-harap cemas kini bisa menarik nafas lega. Dia cukup lega karena pertandingan yang sengit ini berakhir dengan kemenganganmu menambahkan angka yang menambah jarak antara SMP Touho dan SMP Teiko.

"Syukurlah (Y/N)- _san_..." bibir itu membuat garis lengkung yang samar terlihat dari kejauhan.

Kamu yang merayakan selebrasi kemenanganmu pun melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada penonton dan membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa terima kasih atas dukungan yang mereka berikan padamu. Kemenangan ini tidak akan berhasil jika mereka tidak ada di sana untuk memberi energi besar padamu dengan membantumu bersemangat dalam laga yang bergengsi ini.

Saat kamu sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangan, matamu tertuju pada orang itu.

Orang yang tidak asing bagimu. Kamu melebarkan senyumanmu, dan melambaikan tanganmu padanya.

Dari kejauhan, orang yang kamu perhatikan itu sedikit terkejut. Dia berpikir bahwa kamu sedang melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau tatapanmu bisa jatuh di dirinya. Tapi dia tahu.

Kegelapan tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh sinar itu...

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai _baby blue_ itu saat ini seorang diri duduk di bangku taman. Memandang lurus ke bawah tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di sana. Pikirannya kosong tanpa terisi sesuatu yang bisa dipikirkan untuknya.

Melakukan rutinitas mingguan di sore hari, kamu yang sedang _jogging_ menemukan sosok yang sekiranya kamu kenal.

"Orang itu 'kan..." dengan lari-lari kecil, kamu menyusul pemuda yang duduk di bangku itu. "Halo!" Sapamu dengan ceria.

Si kepala biru itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Manik matanya melebar saat tahu seseorang yang diam-diam dia kagumi setahun belakangan ini, sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"(Y/N)-(Y/N)-san...?!" Sepertinya dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba kamu datang padanya tanpa dia sadari. Tidak disadari pula olehmu, pelipis pemuda berkulit kuning langsat itu kini merona merah.

Melihat kanan-kiri. "Di sini sendirian?" Tanyamu berbasa-basi dengan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sudah jelas saat ini dia bertiga.

Kamu, dia, dan bangku taman.

Tidak kuasa dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap dirimu, dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "E-Eh.. ya..."

"Aku boleh duduk di sini ya?" Tidak menunggu jawaban iya atau tidak darinya, kamu langsung menempatkan bokongmu dengan nyaman di samping pemuda itu. "Hmm... kamu dari SMP Teiko 'kan?" Kamu meregangkan kakimu yang barusan saja diajak olahraga.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Sekarang perasaan di dalam hatinya sedang sibuk untuk menahan diri agar dia tidak pingsan setelah dia diajak berbicara oleh salah satu orang _famous_ sekaligus idolanya di SMP Teiko. Sedang si perasaan mengendalikan diri agar tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh, sekarang jantungnya yang berkerja dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya saat kamu berada di sisinya.

"Aku selalu melihatmu saat pertandinganku di bangku penonton loh. Terima kasih banyak ya, kamu selalu hadir di setiap pertandinganku!" Kamu tertawa renyah kepada pemuda yang kini wajahnya disembunyikan karena memerah panas saat melihat tawamu yang lebar dan bahagia dekat dengannya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali berpikir sejenak sebelum beberapa detik tadi terlewatkan begitu saja.

' _Aku selalu melihatmu saat pertandinganku di bangku penonton loh.'_

' _(Y/N)-san... jadi selama ini... dia memperhatikanku... walaupun dari sana? Dia... bisa melihatku?'_

Perkataanmu terngiang-ngiang di indera pendengarnya, dan meninggalkan seberkas sinar di dalam di dalam sudut hatinya.

Padahal tidak ada seorang pun yang perduli maupun mengetahui keberadaannya. Dia hanyalah bayangan yang selalu berada di balik ekstitensi orang-orang yang sibuk akan dirinya masing-masing.

Tapi kamu bisa melihat dirinya...

Kamu bisa menemukannya dalam gelapnya bayangan-bayangan itu...

"Terima kasih...(Y/N)- _san..._ "

Kamu menaikkan alis sebelah kanan dengan tatapan heran. "Eh? Seharusnya 'kan aku yang yang mengatakan itu?" Kamu tidak mengerti alasan mengenai alasan kenapa pemuda itu malah yang berterima kasih padamu.

"Terima kasih... telah memperhatikanku. Aku pikir... aku pikir akan sulit untuk melihatmu dari kegelapan itu. Aku pikir mustahil bagiku untuk bisa dekat denganmu yang seorang _bintang_ karena aku berbeda dari orang-orang..."

Mendengar kata _bintang_ dari mulut mulutnya, kamu jadi terkikik geli. Melihat reaksimu seperti itu, membuat wajahnya yang awalnya sendu kembali memerah karena tersipu.

"Bintang? Aku bintang? Hahaha. Bintang apanya? Hei aku cuma gadis biasa. Bintang itu membutuhkan tempat tinggi untuk bersinar. Sedangkan tinggi badanku tidak akan sampai untuk menjadikanku bintang." Kamu berkomentar tentang kurangnya tinggi badanmu sendiri yang sering diledek oleh pemain basket lain.

Dia tidak menyangka kamu adalah orang yang rendah hati. "(Y/N)- _san_..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah lama bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Tapi aku masih juga belum tahu siapa namamu. Maaf, kita tidak pernah sekelas sih." Kamu tertawa kaku pada pemuda itu. Rasanya tidak sopan tapi kamu harus mengetahuinya. "Benar juga ya. Baiklah, aku akan perkenalkan lagi diriku. Aku (Y/N) kelas 2-3! Salam kenal!"

Kamu mengulurkan tanganmu untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Dia melihat ke tanganmu yang sudah siap untuk menyambut tanganya.

"Aku—Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya..."

" _Yoroshiku ne_ , Kuroko- _kun_!"

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
